


holy shot the revengers rock

by AnakinBiwalker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (ignoring end credit scene), Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reunions, The Revengers are Unbearably Cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: basically thor & crew show up and introductions are made





	holy shot the revengers rock

When the time came for the Avengers to assemble again, everyone was expecting there to be some awkwardness: strained relationships, dynamics lost, apologies unspoken. There were bets made, whether Tony and Steve would remain civil. Are Natasha and Clint still friends? (Of course). 

The first meeting was set at the new Avengers’ headquarters, and it was tense. No one knew where to stand or who to sit with without causing a commotion. 

Steve took the left side of the room, Sam close beside him and Bucky nowhere to be seen. Natasha loitered in their general area and so did Clint. It was a miracle Wanda was even there, standing in her own corner with Scott chatting at her. 

Across the room, Tony sat with Rhodey. Vision joined them as well, although his eyes strayed towards Wanda every few minutes. 

“Are we good to go?” Tony asked, finally. “Everyone here?” He spoke snappishly, like he often did when he was uncomfortable or angry. 

“Go ahead,” Steve said. 

“Look, we’ve got another alien trying to take over the world, so the Avengers need to make an appearance,” Tony said, “all of us.”

“Oh, I get it. You want us all to kiss and make up,” Clint said, arms crossed. 

“No, Clint, we just need to agree that we can be civil enough to get the job done,” Rhodey said, “and I know I can.” 

Sam took a step forward. “Actually, I do want to apologize.” 

There was a breath of silence. “Rhodey,” he began, taking a deep breath, “I’m sorry.” His voice was rough with emotion. 

Rhodey smiled. “You know I’m not mad about that, right? But you’re forgiven, thank you.” 

“Anyone else?” Tony asked. A pointed look at Steve, who said nothing. “Not surprised.” 

“Wanda,” Vision said. 

“Of course.” 

Wanda’s eyes flared red and Vision decided against saying anything more. 

“Can we get back on track—“ 

The room shook. The glass wall, which outlooked the training grounds, vibrated. A brilliant beam of light, made of so many colors it was nearly white, struck the earth. 

It lasted no more than ten seconds, and all that was left was a scorched circle in th grass, made of intricate loops, forming a familiar symbol. 

And in its center, three figures: two familiar faces and an unknown one. 

Silence. Surprise. And then, happiness. 

“Thor!” 

“Bruce!” 

Steve didn’t hesitate to meet them halfway, followed closely by Tony and Natasha. Clint and Sam approached at a good pace, while the others less familiar with the new arrivals, watched on. 

“My friends!” Thor said, “I hope you are well.” His smile was joyous, infectious. It was something they saw rarely. 

There was some odd energy between Bruce and Natasha. She seemed to want to say something, but no words came out. 

“Introduce me to your friends, little man,” Brunnhilde said, throwing an arm over Bruce’s shoulders. 

Bruce grinned at her, goofily. She smiled in return.

“Uh, right, friends,” Bruce said, turning back to them. “This is Brunnhilde, she’s a Valkyrie and Asgardian, like Thor.” 

He did this odd gesture and touched Thor’s arm as if to emphasize that he was, indeed, the man they’ve known for years. 

“Although I am no Valkyrie!” Thor interjected. “She is one of the finest warriors in the realm.” 

Brunnhilde accepted the praise, “He’s right. I am.” 

“Steve Rogers, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Steve said, holding out his hand. 

“Brunnhilde,” she said. “You’re the one Thor let drink Asgardian mead?” She took Steve’s hand. 

“He is,” Thor said, “and he handled himself well.” 

Brunnhilde squeezed his hand, and Steve, recognizing a challenge, squeezed back. 

“Not bad,” she said, pulling away. 

“Thor, man, you look great,” Sam said. 

“Thank you!” Thor laughed, “I prefer my old hair, personally.” 

“How are you even here?” Tony asked. “Together? Bruce where have you been?” 

Bruce covered his face with his hand. “I was a space gladiator. I think Hulk had a sugar daddy.” 

“Huh,” Tony said, “and it wasn’t me?” 

“Bruce,” Natasha said, “I’m...glad you’re okay.” 

“You should be thanking Thor,” Bruce said, doig the arm touch once again. “I was the Hulk for two years, until he showed up.” 

“What?” 

“Ah, while we’re talking about sugar daddies, I have some unfortunate news,” Thor said. “Loki is alive.” 

**“What?”**

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t have an ending planned so this seemed like a fun note


End file.
